Gemini: The Legend of Twins Family
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Kompleks Kontrakan Sanctuary, rumah si kembar, dan tetangga-tetangga yang mengelilinginya. AU, fic iseng, Rnr please..


_Air._

_Tanah._

_Api._

_Udara._

_Dahulu kala semua negara hidup dengan damai, tapi semua berubah saat negara ap__—_

BIP!

"OM DEFTEROS, KOK TIVINYA DIMATIIN, SIH? AKU KAN LAGI NONTON!?" teriak seorang bocah berkedok pemuda tinggi berambut biru panjang, Kanon. Ia baru saja akan menikmati tontonan kesukaannya yang cuma tayang seminggu sekali di salah satu saluran televisi swasta. Naas, omnya yang berkulit gelap seksi mirip-mirip sama pemain basket dari fandom sebelah yang ngaku-ngaku hanya bisa dikalahkan diri sendiri itu mematikan televisi seenak kulit itemnya.

Lantas, sebuah jitakan maut _ndewa_ mampir di kepala Kanon. "BELAJAR, SOMPLAK! Gara-gara tivimu dari sejam yang lalu anakku ga bisa tidur, tau ga! Contek si Saga, abangmu itu! Udah jadi ketua OSIS dia sekarang! Kamu apa, Kanon? APAAA?" sahut Defteros nelangsa. Setengah curhat setengah marahin Kanon.

Pemuda kelas dua SMA—tapi hatinya masih duduk manis di bangku TK—itu mengelus puncak kepalanya. Jitakan Defteros itu penuh kasih sayang seorang paman, lho, jangan salah. "Ih, mentang-mentang baru punya anak, Om jadi lebay! Dan plis deh, Om, ga usah bandingin aku sama Saga! Dia emang udah dari sononya bibit unggul, turunan Om Aspros. Ga kayak Om Defteros yang produk massal!" semprot si keponakan nista. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga sama seperti paman berkulit hitamnya, sama-sama produk massal.

"KAMU—"

BLETAK!

Botol susu kosong melayang ke kepala biru gelap Defteros, yang memang identik dengan Kanon. "Shaka tidak bisa tidur karena kau teriak terus, Defteros. Aku lelah menidurkannya," suara Asmita, istri—atau suami? Karena dia laki-laki—Defteros membahana. Matanya yang selalu tertutup dikarenakan tiadanya penglihatan tidak mengurangi keakuratannya dalam melempar sesuatu ke arah Defteros. Malah, karena kebutaannya itulah lemparannya semakin akurat. Hebat.

Si gelap seksi langsung beringsut ke dalam kamar, menghampiri istri tercinta bersama anak mereka yang baru berusia tiga bulan. Masih _unyu_ lucu cimut-cimut gitu, deh. Biasanya sih, tiap mau pergi dan pulang sekolah, Kanon sempat-sempatnya mencium pipi gembil kemerahan sepupu mungilnya itu. Norak deh. Padahal dia juga melakukan hal yang sama waktu SD terhadap Aiolos, anak Aspros dan Sisyphus, waktu si kecil itu masih bayi.

"Maaf deh, Asmita sayang. Sini biar aku yang boboin Shaka," tangan berotot Defteros yang seksi mengambil alih bayi mungil berambut sewarna milik Asmita itu dari tangan ramping sang ibu. "Duh, kasian anak Papa, ga bisa tidur gara-gara Mas Kanon, ya? Enaknya Mas Kanon diapain, ya, biar kapok?" tanyanya nista. Ngajarin anak yang nggak-nggak.

Kanon mencibir dan hanya diam, daripada ditabok Asmita mending dia melet saja. 'Asem banget ini paman satu,' batin pemuda produk massal yang punya kembaran bernama Saga itu. Dalam diam, ia bisa mendengar gumaman Asmita yang menyatakan kalau Defteros itu sama seperti Kanon, bahwa Kanon merupakan duplikatnya Defteros.

'Diih, ogah disamain sama si item dekil ga mandi dakian begitu,' Kanon mencibir lagi. Okelah kalau misalnya Defteros item tapi dia kalem macam Aspros. Mungkin Kanon masih mau menganggapnya sebagai paman. Lah ini, udah item, iseng, dakian, idup pula. Dosa apa Asmita sampai mau menikah dengannya, punya anak lagi?

Kanon bahkan malu menganggap Defteros sebagai manusia. Selama ini dia memandang Defteros sebagai makhluk purba, sih.

Untung saja Shaka kloningan Asmita. Kanon tidak mau membayangkan kalau seandainya ada dua Defteros di rumah.

(Sepertinya Kanon tidak sadar kalau dialah sang Defteros kedua yang sebenarnya).

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Gemini: The Legend of **__**Twins Family**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya **__** Kurumada Masami**_

_**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas **__** Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Avatar: The Legend of Aang **__** Nickelodeon (bener ga? #heh)**_

_**Semua yang tersebut dalam fic ini © Yang punya**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Penuh BL, OOC, penuh pria M-Preg, humor gagal, ga kuat ga usah maksa, awas typo, AU**__**, maaf nyampah**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kalau ditanya ini di mana, maka Kompleks Kontrakan Sanctuary adalah jawaban yang tepat. Dimiliki dan diurus sepenuhnya oleh sepasang kakak-beradik beserta salah seorang sahabat mereka. Dahulu kompleks kontrakan tersebut adalah milik orang tua dari dua saudara tersebut, tetapi karena mereka tak sanggup lagi mengurusnya, maka diputuskan kakak-beradik inilah yang memilikinya, dibantu putra dari tangan kanan ayah sekaligus teman terdekat mereka.

Tenma, sang sahabat, mengusulkan Sanctuary sebagai nama kompleks kontrakan. Alasannya karena jumlah rumah di sana sesuai dengan jumlah kuil di sebuah tempat dalam sebuah _anime_ yang diikuti olehnya. Nama tersebut langsung disetujui dengan mudahnya oleh Sasha, yang termuda sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka bertiga. Karena kalah jumlah suara, Alone, si kakak, terpaksa menyetujui.

—jangan tanya _anime_ apa, yang jelas, mereka bertiga ikutan.

Mari kembali ke rumah milik dua pasang kembar. Dengan fokus utama adalah si kembar termuda yang nista bin durjana, Kanon.

Pintu depan terbuka, masuk dua orang kesayangan Kanon, Saga, abangnya, dan Aspros, si kembar tertua kakak Defteros. "Kami pulang," sapa keduanya bersamaan. Begitu bertemu sofa, Saga langsung baringan. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali, maklumlah, ketua OSIS gitu, lho.

Kanon langsung menyambut keduanya di ruang tamu, heran melihat mereka hanya berdua. "Tumben cuma sama Saga, Om. Biasanya Om Sisyphus ikutan juga," katanya basa-basi. Aspros mengikuti Saga untuk langsung melancong ke sofa, tapi tidak sampai baringan, hanya duduk saja. Dia kan manusia beradab yang menjaga sopan di rumah orang, meskipun dulu ini rumahnya juga.

Aspros menyandar di bantalan sofa, menghela napas pendek. "Dia sekarang tidak bisa jalan jauh, tiga bulan lagi mau lahiran," si kembar tertua itu mengembangkan senyum. Sepertinya bahagia sekali membayangkan sang istri tercinta yang sedang mengandung calon adik Aiolos. Ciee.

Asmita keluar dari kamar membawa Shaka, Defteros mengekor di belakangnya. "Aspros, ya? Tumben aku tak merasakan adanya Sisyphus," ia tersenyum, sembari menampar dengan sadis tangan Defteros yang dalam perjalanan buat grepe-grepe pantatnya.

Saga nyengir, Kanon ketawa ngakak. Defteros cemberut sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Masih, ia mengekori Asmita sampai yang bersangkutan duduk di sofa, tepat di depan sebuah meja yang berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Saga baringan. "Ya, begitulah. Sisyphus sedang masa-masa sulitnya," Asmita yang mengerti karena dia sudah pernah mengalami, mengangguk saja.

Dalam gendongan sang pirang, Shaka menggeliat imut. Matanya yang tadinya tertutup membuka perlahan, menunjukkan butir biru yang sangat cantik dan jernih. Asmita tersenyum cantik, Defteros ikutan.

'Maniiisss~' batin semua yang ada di sana. Kecuali Kanon, anak itu selain membayangkan manisnya pasangan ayah-anak pirang di hadapannya, dia juga mencibir betapa menyeramkannya muka paman hitam gosongnya itu kalau sedang tersenyum. Mirip-mirip iblis dari pulau yang ada gunung berapinya itu. Kanon jadi sebal sendiri karena pulau dalam _manga_ yang baru-baru ini dia baca itu namanya sama dengannya.

Entah sinyal Defteros yang kecepatannya melebihi tinjunya Ilias, tetangga mereka, atau memang Kanon yang tindakannya menonjol, mata biru si paman item dengan mudah mengerling tajam pada keponakan termudanya. "Apa kamu liat-liat, Kanon?" tegurnya.

Kanon buang muka. "Siapa yang liat Om? Geer deh, mending aku liatin sapi ternaknya Om Hasgard daripada Om Defteros yang item," katanya kurang ajar. Defteros keki, plis deh, kakaknya dulu salah apa sih sampai bisa melahirkan anak begini asemnya. Berasa mau ditonjok telak di muka, deh. Sekalian pinjam kukunya si Milo, anak tetangga mereka, yang panjang-panjang itu biar ditusuk ke badan Kanon.

Dulu pernah kejadian, karena Milo mau menjajal kuku panjangnya yang aduhai—dikutekin warna merah ngejreng sama Kardia, ayah Milo—Kanon jadi korban. Ditusuknya badan si kembar adik oleh pecinta apel mungil yang senantiasa mengekori Kardia kemana pun si sangar pergi. Alhasil, badan Kanon berdarah-darah kena tusuk kuku Milo. Bahkan membuat Defteros ketawa ngakak bukannya ngebantuin. Dasar paman durhaka.

Terpaksalah Kanon dibawa ke rumah Degel, tetangga mereka yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Sekujur badannya penuh plester dan perban, meski tidak dililit. Tadinya Kanon mau langsung lilit saja, biar bisa minta pertanggungjawaban sama Kardia dan Milo. Licik. Ternyata paman dan keponakan sama durhaka.

Beruntung, kuku yang dipanjangkan Milo—dan Kardia—hanya jari telunjuk tangan kiri dan kanan. Coba kalau semua jari, habislah badannya.

Huh, mengingat hal itu Kanon jadi kesal. Pasalnya, Milo hanya mengisengi Kanon, sedangkan Saga dipuji-puji dan dihormati sama anak tetangga mereka yang tiga tahun lebih muda itu.

Hmm, mungkin tidak hanya Milo. Semua orang—anak-anak tetangga maksudnya—menghormati Saga, sedangkan Kanon ternistakan.

Tapi tidak masalah buat Kanon. Toh dia masih punya Shaka yang masih bayi dan masih bisa diajari sopan santun sebelum kelakukan ayah itemnya menular.

"Selamat sore! Ah, ada Om Aspros juga," terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu. Kanon dan Saga refleks menoleh. Di seberang sana ada seorang _gadis_ kecil berambut ungu dan seorang anak kuliahan. Sebut saja mereka Mu dan Shion.

Mu, _gadis_ kecil dengan rambut ungu tadi, membawakan sekeranjang kue yang katanya didapat pas lebaran. Meski Kanon sebenarnya tidak tahu lebarannya kapan. Dan ya, dia disebut gadis dalam tanda kutip karena seharusnya dia laki-laki, tapi dia manis jadinya disebut _gadis_. Ngomong-ngomong itu adalah asumsi dari Kanon yang seenaknya saja.

Shion, anak kuliahan berambut kehijauan, adalah sepupu Mu, satu kelas dengan Dohko, mahasiswa yang tinggal bersama Shiryu, adiknya. Biasanya, sore-sore begini dia akan datang bersama sepupu ungunya itu untuk membagi-bagikan kue hasil bikinannya bareng Mu.

Begitu-begitu Shion pinter masak, lho. Bahkan kabar burungnya, Dohko dan Shiryu sering menginap di rumahnya demi minta makan.

Defteros, yang nafsu makannya bisa dikatakan porsi satu kampung, langsung me-_notice_ keberadaan keranjang kue yang dibawa Mu. Mata birunya berkilat seperti habis dipel. Senyum nista bagaikan iblis pulaunya berkembang kemana-mana.

Tidak, plis. Kanon jijik melihatnya, tolong.

(Ya sudah, tidak usah dilihat dong, Kanon).

Shion menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia bawa kepada Aspros, yang dengan inisiatif langsung berdiri begitu melihat muka adik kembarnya. Muka yang seakan-akan mau memakan Mu hidup-hidup saking ngilernya. Daripada benar-benar terjadi, lebih baik dia duluan yang antisipasi.

"Terima kasih, Shion. Apa ga kerepotan bawa beginian ke sini tiap hari?" tanya si kembar kakak basa-basi. Defteros memberikannya tatapan semacam; Bang, lu ganggu kesenengan gue aja deh. Yang langsung dibalas oleh si tertua dengan; Diem, dakian. Mandi sana!

Mu, dengan ceria dan bersemangat, menjawab manis. "Ga apa-apa, Om. Toh Om-om dan Abang-abang kembar di sini ga bakal keracunan kalau seandainya masakan Kak Shion gagal dan jadi beracun, kan?" sembari mengeluarkan senyum sejuta watt yang tak bisa dibantah.

'Anj*r, jadi tujuan dia ngasih kita cuma sebagai kelinci percobaan masakannya beracun apa ga, gitu?' Kanon menjerit nelangsa, dalam hati tapinya. Defteros nganga bagai iblis mau makan manusia. Aspros senyum gaje, canggung berselimut takut dikasih racun tikus. Asmita cuek, daripada nimbrung mending boboin Shaka.

Sudah cukup, keluarga ini ga ada yang beres.

Dan plis, denger-denger kata racun bikin Kanon teringat sama Aphrodite. Anak tetangga yang jadi adik kelasnya di SMA. Abang—kakak—nya tercinta yang cantik naujubillah, Albafica, selalu memasak makanan paling _absurd_ sedunia. Yang entah kenapa hanya Aphrodite, Manigoldo, dan Angelo yang bisa makan.

Oh, tambahkan Minos juga, oke? Dia makhluk purba alay yang kerja di pabrik boneka, persis di samping toko bunga tempat si cantik kerja sambilan. Kabarnya dia sering berkunjung ke rumah duo cantik buat ngapel si kakak, tapi sayangnya Albafica ogah, dia tidak suka bocah alay.

Semua tetangga penghuni Kompleks Kontrakan Sanctuary percaya, masakan bikinan Albafica dibuat dengan bumbu yang dicampur mawar beracun yang tumbuh di sekitar rumahnya. Entah benar atau tidak. Tapi sebaiknya tidak perlu dicoba.

Catatan; yang bisa memakan segala sesuatu bikinan Albafica hanya orang yang punya hubungan darah dengannya (Aphrodite), orang yang sudah jadi temannya sejak orok (Manigoldo), orang yang jadi teman adiknya sejak bocah (Angelo, alias Deathmask, karena mukanya semengerikan topeng monster di festival, bahkan lebih seram lagi), dan orang yang cinta mati padanya (Minos).

Kanon ingat sekali, Aphrodite terkenal di seluruh sekolah bukan hanya karena kecantikannya. Tapi juga karena ia selalu membawa kotak makan siang berisi _**sesuatu**_ berwarna tidak jelas yang berbau sangat tidak enak dan mengeluarkan semacam aura hitam dari dalamnya.

—dan entah kenapa, Aphrodite bisa memakan itu dengan lahap seolah sedang makan rendang.

Okelah, rendang memang aslinya _**hitam**_. Tapi bukan _**hitam**_ yang seperti _**itu**_.

—di-**bold**, _italic_, dan underline biar greget.

Mata Kanon melirik Saga, yang beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk baringan. Sepertinya capek sekali. Agak tidak sopan meninggalkan tamu yang berkunjung dengan tidur, tapi apa boleh buat. Semua sayang Saga, jadi apa pun yang Saga lakukan, Saga dimaafkan.

Tidak, Kanon tidak iri. Malah kasihan melihat Saga. Dibebankan harapan dari semua orang ke bahunya yang cuma ada dua. Kecil-kecil pula. Iya sih, Saga hobi nge-_gym_ dan dia ikut klub sepak bola sebelum jadi anak OSIS, makanya bahunya lebar. Tapi plis deh, kan masalahnya bukan itu.

Kanon beranjak, meninggalkan tamu-tamunya yang masih ngobrol asyik dengan para omnya di depan. Ia melihat Saga yang kelelahan sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Tidur. Kanon masuk ke kamar, mengambil selimut biru kesayangannya untuk dipakaikan ke Saga si kakak tercinta.

Semua sayang Saga. Kanon juga.

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Saya hanya ingin membuat cerita yang ringan tanpa ada konflik berarti dan bisa dipahami semuanya. Mohon review-nya ya~ #heh


End file.
